Letters
by ftb-churro
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Warning: OOC-ness since it's AU after all. Summary: I've always written letters to you... Why? Didn't my words reach you?
1. Chapter 1

**1st letter**

* * *

_I am happy to be Kurosaki-kun's boyfriend. Yes, you heard me right. Boyfriend. I've loved him ever since when we're in high school. And now, he's mine._

_No! I didn't force him!_

_No! I didn't plan this!_

_You're all wrong!_

_It is fate that brought us together. If I have to lifetimes, I would fall in love with the same person and that's…_

"Inoue, wake up~"

"Uwaa, ah…Tatsuki-chan. Ohayou!" Orihime Inoue said with a warm smile.

Her bestfriend, Arisawa Tatsuki, beamed back and patted her on the head softly, "Dreaming about Ichigo huh? Get up now, you said that you'll meet him later."

"Oh yeah, I'll go get read then!" then jumped out of the bed enthusiastically.

* * *

"Otsukaresama deshita, Kurosaki-sensei!" cheered a group of nurses to the doctor who was with them on their shift, Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, one of the doctors of the infirmary located at the center of Karakura town. He had just finished his check-ups and some paperwork; checking his watch, there's about 30 minutes before his shift ends. In the back of his mind, he wanted it to be longer so he wouldn't meet her "girlfriend".

He nodded to himself: an emphasis there is definitely needed. That's because he wasn't the one who asked her in the first place. Despite that, he accepted it anyway. He's forcing himself in order to…_forget._

It's for _healing wounds_.

"Kurosaki-san."

The respected figure appeared before him while he was deep in thought, "Ah, Unohana-san! Otsukaresama desu!"

Dr. Unohana Retsu, the owner of the infirmary and a notorious doctor who had given service to various hospitals of his hometown, replied with a light laugh, "You must be tired."

To think that she's working in a humble place like this, he felt honored to be working with her."Oh no, not really. But I'm planning to rest for a short time before heading out. Lots of patients last night."

"Dedicated as always. However, I have a favor so my sincere apologies."

He can't say no to her, never. Besides that she's kind to him, she's scary when she gets mad – well, according to rumors. "It's alright. What is it?"

* * *

"Kaien, why do we have to return?"

"What's wrong? This is a good thing and it's our home. Not the overseas."

Rukia only stayed silent.

His eyebrows scrunched in worry, "Is there another reason why?"

_There's no need to trouble him. He has done a lot of things for her; she wants to return the favor by not causing him anxiety or be…suspicious of anything else._

"Uh, no. Not at all. When we got together again, it's just that everything's been easy, I…guess."

Kaien grinned and gently placed his hand on top of hers, "I'm lucky to meet you after all those years when I left Japan first." He held her hand tighter, "I won't let you go and now, I promise you to take care of you until the end of time, okay?"

She sighed and gladly agreed, "I know."

Once the pair walked out of the airport, Rukia heard Kaien yell a name.

"Unohana-sensei!" he was waving his hands at the same time.

Meanwhile, she continuously walked to whatever direction he was heading to with her head low. She wasn't in the mood at all. There were too many memories.

_Painful_ ones, in fact.

Then, she stopped as her eyes met with a shadow.

A _familiar shadow_.

She had no choice but to look up and put her 'mask' on. It will be necessary for an unexpected reunion like this.

She knew he had moved on; he had Inoue.

Kaien spoke beside her, "Rukia, this is Unohana-sensei, the one I'm talking about?"

"I see. Please to meet you." She calmly greeted, taking a slight bow.

The doctor whose long hair is fixed on a single braid wore an expression that almost felt like she was teasing her responded, "I'm Dr. Unohana Retsu. It's pleasant meeting you too." Her eyes averted from Rukia to Kaien, "So this is the nurse you have fell in love with. Congratulations, Shiba-san."

He scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "Rukia is the only nurse I'm ever gonna need!"

Unohana noticed that her companion was quiet for a while. She almost forgotten to introduce him, "Ah, Kurosaki-san, this is Dr. Shiba Kaien, the new head of the infirmary and his fiancée, Kuchiki Rukia, a head nurse."

**A/N: I'm back! I was bored these past few days and tried to whip this story. I feel unorganized about the plot but I hope this one caused a "stir" to you somehow. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or dump this story. Yoroshiku~**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Letter**

* * *

They greeted each other like normal. Although when their eyes met, it felt like it wasn't.

Time stopped.

Everyone slowly disappeared until it was just the two of them.

_Ichigo._

_Rukia._

_It's been a while._

_Yes it has._

_If only…_

"Rukia!"

Rukia gasped and turned to look for the source of the voice: Kaien. "Yes?"

"What's with you? I said let's go to the condo first before properly visiting my siblings."

She imitated a light laugh, "Oh yes, I'm sorry. Must be the traveling that getting me all inattentive."

Finally, Ichigo spoke, "Kaien-san, you should take Ru–your fiancée to rest. She maybe having a jet lag. I'll help carry your other luggage.

"I thought so too. Sorry for the trouble, I didn't tell the Kuchiki family that we'll be coming today. Come on, Rukia. And by the way, 'Kaien' is fine."

Extending his hand, Ichigo confirmed it with a handshake.

* * *

"Isane-san, Ohayou!~"

Isane could only guffaw – which caused stares from some of the old patients – at the sight of the bright and cheerful acquaintance of Kurosaki-sensei. For some reason, she acts as if she's his girlfriend; though he never did admit it. Every time they would meet, sensei is..._different_. Probably because she's too fragile that he couldn't turn her down?

She wondered if there was someone else.

"Ne, is Kurosaki-kun finished?"

Oh dear.

"Um, actually…he's with Unohana-sensei to pick Shiba-sensei and his fiancée up."

Her face painted disappointment, "Is that so? I-I'll just wait then."

An expected answer.

"Sure. Just sit down by the bench over there. I'm sure he and sensei will return soon enough."

Inoue sat but out of boredom, she started swinging her lower extremities. "Say, who's Shiba-sensei? Is he the Shiba Kaien-sensei on the local newspapers who will be heading this infirmary?"

"Yes, he studied and worked abroad and then decided to move back in Japan together with his fiancée, who is a renowned nurse."

"Sugoi! Do you know her name?"

Isane tried to remember by tapping her pen against the wooden table, "Hmm…I'm not sure. But if I'm not mistaken it's…a Kuchiki! Right! Kuchiki Rukia!"

She stopped her movements.

"Shiba-sensei is sure one lucky guy to have the heiress of the noble Kuchiki family as his soon-to-be wife, isn't it? Inoue...san."

The bubbly aura just now…vanished.

* * *

Taking her coat off, Rukia wears a simple, purple cocktail dress going down just above her knees. Her milky skin can be compared to the moon shining even more from his gaze because of her now short hair. Her collar bones are visible but it doesn't really mean that she had lost weight. Kaien must be taking her out every day in fine restaurants in America.

An uneasy feeling began to rise but he held it in.

_It's over Ichigo! She cut the connection first, move on! Get yourself together!_

"It's time for us to go, Kurosaki-san. Kuchiki-san must take arrest Shiba-san, you can just visit your family and the infirmary later in the afternoon or so."

"Alright then, leave Rukia to me!" he assured, smiling so widely.

Ichigo's steps leaving the unit were slow. He wanted to make sure she's okay. Bowing slightly before completely parting from the 'couple', he was surprised as his eyes made contact with her face.

_Did she just…smile…at me?_

Even if it was a slight movement of her lips, he knows it is a smile. This smile is special: Such disclosure that is only between them. Her smile that can mean different renditions and for that quick moment, it meant one thing.

_Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be fine._

Rukia didn't know why she did that. But she did it anyway. She knew she needed to do that for him; he's a worry freak. He makes a big deal out of her well-being in jeopardy, even if it's the smallest kind like a jet lag.

With Kaien's assistance, she laid herself on the bed without changing and closed her eyes.

"Have a good rest Rukia," Kaien whispered. He pressed his lips on her head and slept next to her form as well.

Rukia's mind began to wander.

_Why did it end up like this?_

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cheered waving her hand and hurriedly ran to Ichigo and Unohana.

"Inoue."

"Inoue-san., have you been waiting here long? My apologies."

"Not really Unohana-sensei! I'm happy that Kurosaki-kun is here."

"I see. If that's the case, Kurosaki-san, I'll be going back now." She concluded, going back inside through the main entrance.

Ichigo was about to follow Dr. Unohana but Inoue stepped in. "Daijoubu~ I got your bag so we can go already."

He took his bag from her and reacted kindly, "You don't have to do that Inoue."

She pouted cutely and hooked her hands into his left arm, "Why not?"

Silence.

"Y-you met K-Kuchiki-san earlier?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I see."

She tightened her grip, "You…you don't have…f-feelings for her anymore right?"

Slowly, she looked at him wearing a delighted expression.

"No, Inoue. We've grown apart, remember? You know that. Besides, Rukia has someone else. Let's just all be happy okay?"

_Seeing Kurosaki-kun's face like that makes me glad. But I can feel how tense he is._

Changing the subject, Ichigo tossed his head on the pedestrian lane, "Let's go and eat breakfast. I'm starving."

Now that _she_ has returned, she needed to be careful from now on.

**A/N: Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes if you encountered some. I hope you enjoyed this~ Tell me your thoughts and if I should continue the story or not. Have a nice day! ^^, **


End file.
